


Gon's little problem

by Immortal_hxh_warrior



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Gon Freecs, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Content approved by SCAR, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Killugon - Freeform, M/M, NSFW Art, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Sex, Shotacon, Smut, Top Killua Zoldyck, Underage Rape/Non-con, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: Gon & Killua visit Heavens Arena, Killlua makes quick work of his opponent & Gon gets hard seeing Killua's fight.Won't say anymore. Anyways, based on a NSFW pic 😏





	1. Gon's little problem pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Now, my writing ain't the best. This is just for fun but I hope people still enjoy this story of mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image I'm basing this story on will appear in chapter 2

**Gon's POV**

Me & Killua had decided to visit Heavens Arena since we just so happen to be in the neighborhood.

Plus we also needed the exercise & Heavens Arena seemed like the ideal place to go to get a work out while also making some cash at the same time.

After we registered & checked in, Killua suggested that after his fight that we just stay in our room all day, but what fun could we possibly have staying in a room all day? Sounded boring if you asked me.

As Killua was eating some chocolate robots, after buying like 101 boxes of them, I asked him about his upcoming fight that he signed up for later today.

"Killua?"

"Yeah?"

"Who you fighting?"

"Idk. Some kid going by, Deku, I believe? I didn't care about who I fought. I just needed to get some quick cash to buy these chocolate robots.

Tsk, Deku. Doesn't that mean useless or something?" Killua was giggling at his opponent's name as he waa just finishing his 10th chocolate box.

"Killua! Don't be so mean." Really, Deku doesn't sound like a useless name to me. It sounds cool if you ask me.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'll be quick with it so you & I can have some fun. I already have something nice in mind."

As Killua was just about to walk out the door I suggested to Killua "Ohh, maybe you can invite this Deku guy over afterward so we can all.....

"NO! I mean, look just, wait here till I'm done. Ok?" Killua placed his hands on my shoulders. "You can watch the match on the television & when I'm done I promise, what I have in mind will blow your mind away."

"Sigh, Ok fine. Just try not to kill him, ok?" I saw Deku & Killua's matchup screen pop up on the television & he seemed like a cool guy. Plus his outfit also looked pretty cool. Looked like something you see in those comic books in America.

"Don't worry Gon, I promise to go easy on him if he comes off as a weak opponent." And with that Killua walked out & I went straight to the kitchen to get my popcorn ready for Killua's fight.

  


As I waited for the popcorn to finish I started thinking of Killua's match & in no time at all that annoying cramp in my shorts came back.

"Idk why, but whenever I think of Killua I always get this funny feeling bubbling inside me. Especially in my shorts. "Like, my dick would always seem to grow bigger & harder whenever Killua pops up inside my head & I have no idea why though."

**  
**

**DING**

  


The popcorn was done & after putting some butter in it I sat down at the screen, Indian style, ready to watch Killua's match.

"Maybe I'll ask Killua after his match. He might know how to make this annoying cramp go away because it does hurt from time to time when it grows a bit too big & long. The only time it seems to go away is when I try to think of bad things.

Bad things like Hisoka or illumi or Retz.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to try to ignore it for now because Killua's match against Deku was about to start."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious to see future images I plan to do stories on?  
My Discord is : @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> ⚠️Warning⚠️  
They dirty ones.😅
> 
> And if your interested in reading & getting to know more writers who love writing this kind of thing? 😏  
Check out the link below, sign up, & join.
> 
> You never know, you might find others who are also into the same kind of kinks as you.
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	2. Gon's little problem pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first off I wanna thank you all who read pt.1.
> 
> I appreciate it & now? Pt.2
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.  
1474 words for this one.

Down & clean hit! Plus 2 points!

10-4!

The winner, by TKO, is........

Killua!

* * *

**Coco**  
"After an intense showdown between two strong young contestants, in the end, it would be Killua to come out on top as the victor!

  
"But ladies & gentlemen take nothing away from our other contestant, Deku. He showed a terrific performance against Killua & I know we all look forward to seeing more from him in the future.

_ **Back in Gon's room** _

  
"Wow, that was amazing! I had a feeling that Deku guy would give Killua a little hard time, but I never thought he would score 4 points. I just hope Killua made friends with him. I think the three of us would....ouch!" And just like that, the pain came back.

  
"Damn, why? Why does this always, hmm, happen whenever I think of Killua?" My dick was becoming harder as Killua's match went on, but now it's gotten even worse & the pain is beginning to become too unbearable to endure.

Not knowing what to do, I took off my shorts & underwear, leaving only my black tank top on, & began rubbing my dick to try & see if it would help make the pain go away.

  
"Killua!? Where are you? I need you?"  
As I lay on the floor in front of the television, with my hands rubbing my dick in a attempt to ease the pain.

  
**Killua**  
"Tsk, that dude throws a really hard punch. If I had used Godspeed that match would of been over in seconds." As I was walking down the hallway, rubbing my cheek after taking, what he called it? Something Smash? Idk, but when I reached Gon's room & was about to open the door I heard something coming from inside.

Sounded like, moaning?

  
"Killua!" That was Gon yelling my name & of course, I immediately ran inside to see what the problem was.

  
  
"Gon!? What's wro.......huh?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My boy...I mean best friend, was lying on the floor half naked, moaning, & rubbing his dick?"

  
"Gon, explain. Whats the matter? Whats wrong? W-Why are you half naked on the floor?" It was hard for me not to stutter.

  
**Gon**  
"M-My dick."

  
**Killua**  
"Huh?"

  
**Gon**  
"I said My dick!"

  
**Killua**  
"Oh, wait, what?! Your dick?" Wow, I never thought I hear Gon say dick.

  
**Gon**  
"Yes! Its been hurting a lot recently. Especially after watching, hmm, your fight with that Deku guy." God, my dick was hurting so much.

  
"Whenever I would think of you, my dick would suddenly become hard & at times painful and, ohh god, a-and I-I don't know why though."

  
**Killua**  
"Oh, so that's it. Gon's been getting a hard on & its because of me?" As I watched Gon lying on the floor, moaning & groaning & rubbing his dick. I reached down, lifted Gon into my hands, & gently placed him onto the bed.

**Gon**  
"Killua? What are you doing?"

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/661307873485389824/661308791962468364/KilluaxGon.jpg>

Killua  
"What's it look like? I'm going to help you out with your little dick problem you got there." No way I can pass up this golden opportunity I have here.

  
**Gon**  
"And how are you gonna do that?"

  
**Killua**  
"By making you cum."

  
**Gon**  
"Cum?"

  
**Killua**  
"Yes."

  
**Gon**  
"Whats that? Is that some kind of technique?" And just like that, Killua fell to the floor after I simply asked what he meant by cum.

  
**Killua**  
"What? No!" Ugh, I knew Gon was innocent, but not this innocent."

Sigh, as I regain composure & facepalm myself from Gon thinking cumming was a technique.

  
"No, cum is what pours out of your dick whenever you.....or someone else strokes it."

**Gon**  
"Stroke? You mean, pull it? Idk, that sounds like it hurts." I wasn't completely sure what Killua was getting at with this, but before I could ask Killua for more info on what he meant, he stood next to me & took off my tank top. Leaving me completely naked & exposed.

"Killua? What are you..."

**Killua**  
"Shh, Gon, just relax. I'm going to relieve you of your little problem you got there." I didn't give Gon the time to respond as I immediately began gently rubbing Gon's dick.

**Gon**  
"Gasp! What are you, ~ohhh god~" I couldn't explain it. Killua, my best friend, was rubbing my dick & for some stange odd reason, hmm, it felt soooooo good.

  
**Killua**  
"Ohh, you like?" With a smirk on my face.

  
**Gon**  
"~hmmm~"

  
**Killua**  
"I'll take that as a yes." As Gon was moaning & groaning, I decided to kick it up a notch by grasping ahold of his dick & began stroking it, slowly & gently.

**Gon**  
"Omg, omg, ohhhh yessss!" I-I didn't know what came over me. I mean my best friend was just rubbing my dick & now he was pulling on it &, strangely enough, it felt so amazing.

"~Ohh Killua!~ Idk how or why, I really don't care, but my dick doesn't seem to hurt anymore. So please, keep doing what your doing."

  
**Killua**  
"Hehe, as you wish." I started stroking Gon's dick faster & the more I stroke it, the louder Gon's moaning got & the louder he screamed my name, until eventually.....

  
**Gon**  
"~Ohhh Killuaaaa!!!!~ Wait a second. I-I think I have to p-pee!

  
**Killua**  
"Yes, that's good!

Gon  
"Huh?"

  
**Killua**  
"That means your ready to cum any second now."

  
**Gon**  
"Wait, so cumming is like peeing?" Killua had stopped pulling my dick for some reason.

**Killua**  
(Mentally facepalms himself)  
"No Gon. Cumming is nothing like peeing. It's what pours out your dick after it's been stroked for a little bit."

**Gon**  
"Ohhhh! Ok then."

  
**Killua**  
"Good. Now, let's continue trying to get you to cum. I've been thirsty ever since that fight & your cum is just what I need to fulfill my thirst." No joke, I was really thirsty right now & not even chocolate milk can fill my thirst right now.

  
**Gon**  
As Killua continued to stroke my dick & I was getting closer to cumming, I couldn't help but to think about what Killua just said about my cum fulfilling his thirst?

"Killua? What you mean about my cum fulfilling your thirst? Are you actually planning to....?"

  
**Killua**  
"Drink it? Well yeah!"

  
**Gon**  
"Why? Is, cum really that good?" I would of never imagined something pouring out ones dick could actually taste good.

  
**Killua**  
"Oh absolutely. Especially when it's from someone you truly care for." I said with a blush on my face.

  
**Gon**  
"Oh Killua, you didn't have to say that. I already know you care for me. Just like how I care for you as well." I just love seeing Killua blush. Idk why, it just looks.....cute when he blushes?

**Killua**  
"Sh-Shut up baka & just focus on cumming, ok?" Why does Gon always have to try to embarrass me?

  
**Gon**  
"Well ok then, here goes. I'm gonna to cum out the best kind of cum just for you, Killua!"

After 5 minutes of Killua stroking Gon's dick, it was now time for the cumming of Gon.

  
**Gon**  
"Omg, that feels soo, gasp, -K-Killua! I-I think I'm about to...

  
**Killua**  
"Yes! Yes! That's it Gon! Your doing great. Now, cum!! Cumming will make the pain go away, trust me on that."

  
**Gon**  
"GASP! KILLLLLUAAAA!!! AHHHHH!!!" And just like that, white substance, I assume to be cum, was leaking & pouring out my dick onto the floor like a water fountain.

  
"Oh god, ohhhh man." As I leaned back down onto the bed, trying to catch my breath from cumming for the first time, Killua began licking my cum covered dick.

Which felt soooo great.

  
**Killua**  
"Hmm, not bad for your first time."Gon didn't respond, he just moaned while lying on bed as I went to town licking & sucking his dick.

"And your cum isn't so bad either." I gave Gon's dick a quick nice sucking before licking his balls. He had a lot cum on his balls.

**Gon**  
"Hmm, that feels good." I brushed my hand across Killua's hair as he had fun with my dick.

  
**Killua**  
After having my fun with Gon's dick for a bit, I noticed Gon wasn't moaning anymore.

And when I stopped sucking his dick, I saw him asleep!?

  
"Oh c'mon, really Gon?" Ugh, and to think, I was gonna let Gon suck me off after I had my fill with his dick.

  
"Sigh, I guess there's always tomorrow." I placed a blanket on Gon, gave him a kiss on the forhead, & went on my laptop with headphones on to watch something on HunterTube as I looked at Gon & was pleased I was able to help him out with his little problem.

Hehe, anytime you have a problem Gon? Just let me know & I'll help you out with it.😏

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious to see future images I plan to do stories on?  
My Discord is : @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> ⚠️Warning⚠️  
They dirty ones.😅
> 
> And if your interested in reading & getting to know more writers who love writing this kind of thing? 😏  
Check out the link below, sign up, & join.
> 
> You never know, you might find others who are also into the same kind of kinks as you.
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
